masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff "Joker" Moreau
'' "I'm not good, I'm not even great, I am the best damn helmsman in the Alliance fleet!" '' Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau is the pilot of the SSV Normandy. Joker is an excellent pilot and confident to the point of arrogance, wasting no time in pointing out his prowess to others. He's quick to ensure everyone knows his many accomplishments and commendations were all earned, and not due to charity for his medical problems. Joker is voiced by Seth Green. __TOC__ Dossier Joker's upbringing and career have been coloured by his health. Joker has a moderate to severe case of Vrolik syndrome, which causes extreme brittleness in the bones; he was born with severe fractures to his legs and even with modern medicine he finds walking nearly impossible, relying on crutches and leg braces. Joker spent his early life on Arcturus Station because of his mother's job there as a civilian contractor, and grew up around ships. When he was old enough to enlist, he joined the Alliance Navy. He got his nickname from a teacher at flight school, due to the fact that he rarely smiled -- he was working too hard. At the end of training he was better than all the other students, even better than his instructors. "They all got their asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs. One guess who was smiling at graduation." When the Normandy was commissioned, Joker was chosen as her pilot. Because he has difficulty walking, Joker rarely leaves the Normandy's bridge. Despite the fact that he is continually making wise cracks, Joker takes his job very seriously and claims he's the best pilot in the entire Systems Alliance. An example of his exceptional skill was a risky maneuver where he was able to successfully drop the Mako with only twenty meters of open ground (even as other crewmen declared such a drop to be impossible with anything less than a hundred meters). He has complete faith in Commander Shepard's leadership and the two of them share a good camaraderie. Joker's is essentially the 'voice' of the Normandy while Shepard is ashore, and often acts as Shepard's eyes and ears, particularly on Feros and Virmire. Though light-hearted, Joker is not completely insensitive; after Virmire he talks to Shepard about having to choose between Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko, and needs some time on his own to grieve. If Shepard decides not to bother telling the Council about Sovereign after Virmire, Joker rather prophetically snorts that Sovereign will have to be sitting on the Citadel's roof before the Council will listen to them. But Joker promises Shepard he's in it to the end. He wants to be there when Shepard makes Saren pay. While Shepard's team is on Ilos (thanks to Joker's expertise in dropping the Mako) and investigates the Conduit, Joker takes the Normandy to the Andura Sector and rallies the Fifth Fleet to defend the Citadel against Sovereign. When Shepard returns to the Citadel, the commander manages to get in touch with Joker, who's sitting beside a mass relay waiting for Shepard to unlock the relay network. Joker then co-ordinates strategy with Shepard, asking if they should defend the Destiny Ascension to save the Council, or go straight in for the kill. Either way, the Normandy leads the Alliance forces in the battle against Sovereign - Joker's skills mean that despite Sovereign's heavy firepower, the Normandy barely gets a scratch. Mass Effect 2 Joker is on board the Normandy as it is attacked by an unknown enemy. Shepard tries to convince Joker to abandon the ship, but Joker insists that he can save it, despite the rest of the crew evacuating and the ship sustaining catastrophic damage. Shepard tells him that going down with the ship won't change anything and hauled him to the nearby escape pod. Unfortunately, just as the Commander places Joker in the pod, a blast separates them. Joker makes it to safety, while Shepard suffocates in the void of space due to a breach in the Commander's hardsuit. When the Alliance found the Normandy's crew, they were reassigned, presuming Shepard lost. The Cerberus organization spent two years after the crash rebuilding Shepard, and brought him back to life. This is what led Joker to joining the pro-human organization Cerberus, mainly to be the pilot of the new Normandy SR2, working with the shipboard AI, EDI, much to his dismay. Despite his initial hostility towards EDI, Joker later gains a begrudging respect for the ship's AI. This trust is later put to the test when Normandy is attacked by Collectors. With Shepard and his team away from the ship, Joker is forced to make his way down into the ship, avoiding Collectors, while other members of the crew die or are captured around him. He succeeds in linking EDI directly to the ship's control systems allowing them to escape and reunite with Shepard. In the main story, Joker becomes a playable character for a short period of time. If Shepard dies in the ending, Joker becomes the only survivor of the Normandy, and will personally report to the Illusive Man. Trivia * As described in The Art of Mass Effect, Joker was originally intended to have a more sickly appearance, due to his ill-health. * In the scene on the Normandy's descent towards Ilos, you see Joker not wearing his hat for the first time when it cuts to him in the cockpit. * In Mass Effect 2, during the majority of the campaign, EDI refers to Joker as Mr. Moreau, but near the end she begins to refers to him as Jeff. Category: Characters Category: Humans Category: Normandy Category: Systems Alliance Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Recurring Characters